THE UNIVERSAL LAW
by SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT
Summary: Bella Swan, a blind and talented guitarist has been accepted to the prestigious academy of the arts in Florida. When she meets Edward Cullen, a self-righteous, fast rising actor, will opposites really will attract, or will they both just end up in pain
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE GREAT ESCAPE

"Bella, are you sure about this honey?" My mom asked worriedly as she and I stood in the airport. "I'm not sure myself if I should let you go off on your own."

"Renée, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, you don't have to worry. Just stay and take care of Charlie, he needs it," I said, grinning at my Dad.

"Very funny, Bells." He said sourly.

Charlie was the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks Washington. But although he was excellent at catching criminals, not that there were much in Forks, he was horrible at taking care of himself. Thank God that Charlie had Renée to take care of him. If my mother wasn't there, I don't know if I would be able to leave Charlie on his own.

"But Bella," Renée said, a note of hysteria in her voice, "what if something happened to you? We won't be there to take care of it."

I rolled my useless eyes at her. "Jeez, mom. How many times do I have to tell you, I'll be all right. After all, I'm used to my blindness and it doesn't matter anymore. So, I'll get a little bruise and there, but that's not a big deal."

Seriously, Renée's constant fretting was getting really annoying. It's not like I just became diagnosed with the disability yesterday. I was blind since I was only five months old. She should be used to it by now.

But, I guess, Renée would never get used to a daughter who was blind. My mother and father had gotten married right out of high school. When she got pregnant, she was so happy and positive that her baby girl would be perfect.

But I wasn't the perfect daughter. When the doctors had told Renée that I had RP, a disease of the retinas, she was devastated. I didn't know it then, but she would used to cry at night over my crib, asking God why he would do this to her little baby.

I had asked Renée many times before if she regretted having me and getting married so early, but she would always deny it. She always said that Charlie and I was the only thing she needed in the world. But sometimes, I would find her sitting alone, looking out into space, daydreaming about the places that she would never get to go. I know this because she would always mumble to herself about Hawaii or France or such.

Sometimes, when I found her like that, I would feel guilty afterward. I felt like I was dragging her down with my constant need of help and support. I knew that if I wasn't in the picture, she and Charlie wouldn't stay in Forks.

Charlie loved the little town, but Renée was always a city girl who loves shopping and the bustling city life. And I knew that, Charlie would follow Renée anywhere, just so he could stay with her. That's how much my father loved my mom.

And that was one of the reasons that I was taking myself out of the picture, for just a little while.

"Oh Sweetheart," Renée said tearfully now. "I don't know what we would do without you around, constantly crashing into things. And telling me where I left my purse or things."

I laughed halfheartedly, "Mom, you'll be fine. And anyway, at least, you don't have to take me to the hospital every couple of days." I tried a joke.

Charlie laughed with me. "We'll miss you, Bella," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Be good OK?"

"Of course Dad," I said, punching him softly on the arm, "I would never dream of misbehaving."

He laughed too. And then he suddenly pulled me to him in a fierce hug. "I'll miss you, honey."

"Me too," I said, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

Then, Renée pushed Charlie out of the way to give me a hug herself. "Oh, Bella." Should said, sobbing while she gave me a bone crushing squeeze. "Please, don't let anything happen to you and be good and try to learn as much as you can. You'll be famous someday."

"I know, Mom." I said, patting her on the back. "You be good too, OK?"

"OK," she sniffled, and gave me another squeeze.

"I have to go now," I said, as a voice called out my flight number over the speakers.

My parents gave me a last hug, before they passed me on to one of the flight attendants.

As I walked down the long ramp to get to the plane, I felt a strange feeling of excitement wash over me. It was strange because I had felt nothing but sadness, for leaving my parents, and nervousness, that I wouldn't fit in.

But now, I felt my heart speed up, pounding painfully in my chest. I couldn't wait to get to the school and see what was in store for me there. So, what if the kids there are snobbish or mean, I wasn't going there for fun, anyway.

But I was still jittery and nervous and excited at the same time, when I got to my seat and buckled myself in.

God, I loved flying! It was so exhilarating. The feel of the plane beneath you rumbling and taxiing down the runway and then, the inevitable gut wrenching sensation of moving, flying upward.

The liftoff did wonders to my nerves, though it did not burn away my anticipation. I think it helped add more to the excitement.

I finally figured out why the feeling was so strong. Because, I was living out my dream now. Of no parents, a new start, and a great opportunity to show the world who I really am. Finally, I am escaping from the cage around me. And God, did it feel good to know that I, Isabella Swan, was going to get my shot of independence, at last!

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by and reading my fanfic. Actually, this is the first one that I haven't written, so please leave a review telling me how you liked it. I know the chapter was pretty short, but I'm just setting up the scene for the story. Please be nice, I just want CC and your opinion on the story. Thanks lots!

SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

GREEN EYES

DISCLAIMER: The amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all!!!

I couldn't believe what was waiting for me outside when I stumbled off the plane. There, was a long, stretched limo with its sunroof lowered. I could see the outline of its shape in the hazy Florida air. It was so hot and humid that I was perspiring, and I wasn't even outside for ten minutes yet. I would have to thank Renée for dragging me shopping a week before for new clothes that would suit the weather better.

"Hey, are you Isabella Swan?" A cheerful voice asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I answered, confused. I didn't know who it was of course and I was somewhat reluctant to talk to whoever it was.

"Oh, hey. My name's Ben and I'll be your chauffeur for the day."

"Oh, OK." I said, surprised that he was my driver. He sounded too young to be doing this kind of thing. He sounded more like a student in high school than anything else.

"Hey Ty!" He called out to someone whom I couldn't see. "You got her stuff right?"

"Yeah," the unfamiliar voice answered, drawing nearer to us. "I think we're set to go."

"All right, let's go," Ben said and he started to walk. I followed his shadow right behind him to the waiting limo.

As Ben helped me into the car, I sighed with relief as I felt the cool air from the AC brush over my sweaty skin. As I got settled in, the other guy walked up and deposited my luggage.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." He introduced himself to me, stretching out his hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm Bella," I said, smiling at him.

"That's cool," he said, grinning back.

Tyler went up front with Ben and I was left alone in the spacious interior of the car. I was really confused why the school would go to all these extremes just to get one of their students. I knew the school was abnormally rich, but still, a limo.

On the way to the school, which was located in a small, quaint town an hour away from Orlando, Ben and Tyler lowered down the divider to the two compartments and they asked questions about me. I told them about my life in Forks and about why I was coming to the Academy now.

"Where the hell is Forks?" Tyler asked, sounding curious and annoyed. "I never heard of it before. Damn, I thought I knew it all.

You said it was in Washington right? Is it near Seattle or wait, Port Angeles?"

"Um, it's near Port Angeles, actually," I said, wondering why it upsets him that much that he didn't know where Forks was, most people don't know where it is.

As if Ben had heard my thoughts, he said, "Tyler's a geography freak. He prides himself on what city he knows and stuff. I don't know why he would care about it, but whatever."

Ben and I laughed and Tyler scowled.

I found out that Ben and Tyler were indeed, students. They were actually seniors at the Academy and they told me that the reason they were driving me was because they had volunteered and got the job.

"It's nice to get out of the Campus every now and then," Ben said.

I felt some of my nervousness evaporate a little bit. At least now, I knew two people that would help me if I needed anything. They'd assured me of that.

------------------------------------

When we arrived at the school, Ben and Tyler helped me out of the car and handed me over to a girl who was a student there as well.

"Bella, this is Angela. She's in your year too. She'll get you settled and stuff and she'll help you with anything you need." Ben said, handing me over to the new girl.

"Hi Bella. I'm really glad you're here." She said, in a soft, shy voice, giving me a quick hug.

Angela seemed like a really nice girl, but she was awfully shy. Well, I am too, in some cases, but I wasn't like Angela. When Ben talked to her, she would stutter and trip over her own words as she answered. And when the boys had finish unloading my things, Ben patted Angela on the back; she blushed a brilliant shade of red that even I could see.

Angela started walking to the dorm room that would be my home for the next two years. It was kind of unnerving, walking across the wide, open grounds. I could hear kids laughing and shouting. Apparently, there was a game of some sorts going on. But it seemed like a really nice campus.

"You'll be in room 417 with Tanya Denali." Angela explained as we walked into the building. The lobby was huge and cheerful and bright looking.

Angela walked up to a woman who was situated behind a long desk. "Mrs. Smith, this is Isabella Swan, the new student. She'll be staying in room 417 with Tanya. I'm just helping her out, since this is her first day. Can I have the key to her room?"

"Of course," Mrs. Coap answered, rummaging in a drawer. "Here, Sweetheart." She handed the key to Angela.

"I hope you enjoy it here Isabella. We've been waiting for you to come. We've heard so much about you, Dear."

I blushed and said, "Thanks," not knowing what else to say.

Angela thanked Mrs. Coap and took me up the elevator to my room.

When we stepped out of the elevator, I heard a group of kids arguing at the end of the hall. I guessed there were about four kids and they sound pretty mad. They were screaming and yelling curses at one another.

"Oh no," I heard Angela muttered under her breath. "It's them again. When are they going stop?"

"Who are they?" I asked, curious. The kids sounded more than mad, they were furious.

"Oh, it's just the Cullens and the Hales going at one another again. They hate each other."

"Obviously," I murmured as one of the kids yelled something about bastards and other unmentionable things.

"Fuck you, Jasper Hale!" A high pitched voice screamed out in anger. "Look what you've done to my shirt! It's designer you know."

"Like I care!" A new voice, this one a boy's yelled back. "I don't give a damn about your designer stuff. You can stick it up your ass, for all I care!"

"Whoa," I said, stunned. "What did he do?" This was directed at Angela.

"I think he spilled coffee on her shirt," Angela said, suppressing a laugh. "It's so stupid. They usually fight over the dumb stuff.

Let's get out of here, Bella, before it gets violent."

"Does that usually happen?" I asked, as we hurried down the hall in the opposite direction. "The violent part, I mean."

"Not usually. It's just screaming and things like that. But sometimes, one or the other says something really bad and that's when they usually fight. Emmett, Emmett Cullen is really protective of his sister and he doesn't let anybody call her names. I think Jasper's gonna get a beating.

But who knows, his sister, Rosalie, can give a hell of a kick, so maybe, Jasper won't get beat up."

"Wow," I breathed out. This school sure has its drama. But the names were getting to be too confusing.

"Angela, who's related to who?" I asked as the noises from the fight got softer.

"Oh, Jasper is related to Rosalie. They're twins. They're the Hales.

Emmett and Alice Cullen are brother and sister, too. But they have another brother as well."

"Oh, OK."

As we turned down a long hallway full of doors, Angela gestured to the third door on the right. "This is going to be your room, Bella."

She handed me the key to me and I stuck it in the lock, turning it. I heard noises coming from inside the room but ignored it. It was probably just my roommate, Tanya.

As I stepped inside however, I stopped. There wasn't one person inside my room, there were two.

Two shapes were sprawled out on one of the twin beds and from the sounds they were making, it sounded like they were making out. When I opened the door though, they both looked up.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, blushing furiously. I wasn't good at meeting people in such an awkward moment.

I saw one of the figures move off the bed and straightened out their clothing.

"I'll see you later, Tanya. I think your new roommate is here," said the most beautiful voice as I ever heard. It was gentle and melodic and angelic. I felt like I could listen to that beautiful voice forever.

"OK. Bye Edward." The girl, Tanya said, sounding disappointed.

Edward, what a perfect name, started to pass me to get to the door. But then, he stared at me, into my eyes. I felt my gasp hitched in my throat and I felt the world disappear around me.

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, I cant believe it!!! I got like five reviews and I am wicked happy. You guys don't even know how much it means to me that people are actually reading my work. It is so gratifying to know that some people are enjoying it. Special thanks go out to these wonderful people who reviewed: magicvamp, she was the first to review my story, thanks you, thank you. It made my day to get that first review. LOL. Poisoned blood, thanks a lot. .o.O.o.Emmett.Is.Mine.o.O.o…, lots of thanks to you too for saying that my story is original and that you can't wait for more. Xlynnx, thanks. And finally, kotaxvampire, who is an awesome writer, you should check out her story, Love is Truly Blind, it's friggin awesome. Ok, I know this chapter is kind of, blah, but bare with me, I swear, it's going to get better. Please give me some reviews telling me how I can make the story better and give me suggestions for what you want to happen. Your opinion matters. I also love making new friends, so just write me a quick little note saying how much you love me or something. LOL

XOXOXOX, SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

BREAK THE ICE

Disclaimer: The entire claim goes to Stephenie Meyer and thank God for that, because I don't know what I would do if Edward didn't exist, but if she didn't write it, then, I wouldn't know Edward anyway.

His eyes were the most brilliant green I've ever seen and I've seen many greens before, seeing as I live in Forks. It just wasn't the color that surprised me, however. It was the brightness of it, too. His eyes were like glittering gems, like emeralds.

It had really surprised me because his orbs had seemed to penetrate right through me, like they can reach down into my soul. That's how bright it was.

And another thing was the expression in them, as well. It was scornful and arrogant. And so disdainful that I knew immediately that I would not like him.

As he looked away and strolled out of the room, I shook myself to clear myself of the trance I'd fallen in to. How rude was that, he didn't even say hi.

I turned away from the door to start heading into the room. Tanya was still sitting on her bed, staring at the boy's retreating back. But then she snapped her eyes to me.

"Hi," she said, sounding excited. "You're my new roommate, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali."

"I'm Bella," I said, stretching out my hand. She took it.

"So," she started, "where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Oh," she said, "That's cool."

Very cool indeed, I thought.

"Bella," Angela called, walking into the room. "Tyler and Ben are bringing your stuff up in half an hour. Meanwhile, do you want a tour of the school?"

A tour sounded great, so I said yes. Angela asked if Tanya wanted to come along, but she said no.

"No, thanks. I gotta talk to Alice about this dress of mine. I don't think it works anymore for that banquet thing."

"OK," Angela said, not pursuing the subject.

We walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. "What banquet was she talking about?" I asked curiously as we descended.

"Oh, it's just the annual fund raising banquet that the Cullens hold. It's a really big event. The Cullens are probably the richest family in Florida.

Dr. Cullen is a really famous surgeon and his wife, Esme, is a really well-known actress. From what I've heard, they're really nice though and that's why they always organize a charity event every year for all sorts of organizations."

"Wow," I breathed as we walked into the blistering sun. "That's really nice of them."

"Yeah," Angela said, "but their kids are a different matter. Well, one of them anyway.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Angela didn't seem like the type of person who would go around bad mouthing other people, so it surprised me. Although I didn't know her that long, Angela seemed to be the nicest person here so far, and I knew that we would be great friends. I don't like to talk bad about anyone either.

"Oh, it's just that Edward is not the most pleasant person. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do. He was that boy in our room right?"

"Yep."

"So, he's also that other brother you were talking about? The other Cullen brother?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, he's unpleasant, all right." I said as we neared the blurry red building in front.

"I know. But, most actors are that way. Just arrogant people who thinks they're better than anybody just because they're famous or something."

"He's an actor?" I gasped, shocked.

"Yes. Haven't you ever heard of him before? That guy's like the true star of Hollywood." Angela said, sounding ironic.

"Um, no." I said, racking my brain for the name. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember if I know the name or not. Not that I was into the latest celebrity gossip or anything, but Renée would usually tell me the news anyway.

It was when Angela and I were passing through the double doors that it happened. The way into the large cafeteria was blocked by a set of steps that were so low that I didn't even notice. So, naturally, I tripped on the first step and fell painfully onto my knees.

"Bella, are you Ok?" Angela asked worriedly as she helped me to my feet again. "What happened there," she asked.

"I didn't see the steps," I explained, grimacing at the new bruises that I was going to have. What a way to make an entrance. God, that was embarrassing.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but where's your cane? I thought that blind people carry around a cane all the time," Angela inquired as she took my arm to walk up the steps.

"I forgot it my bag actually." I admitted sheepishly. "Usually, I'll have it with me just in case, but I can see a little bit during the day. At night though, watch out." I explained, laughing a little bit.

It was true, though. I had started losing my vision at a very young age. It was night vision first and then all I could see was like from a tunnel. And now, it was just extremely bright colors and shadows and light.

From the way I act and walk, however, not many people realize that I was capable of crashing into them at any minute.

"Well, that's all right then, I guess." Angela said, sounding unsure. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, sort of, and I would feel awful if something really bad happened."

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "I had enough of these accidents that I'm used to it. It's not that big of a deal anymore."

"Ok," she said, still sounding unsure.

"But anyway, let's get this tour thing started," I encouraged her. So Angela began showing me around the dining hall.

She explained to me how the building was made up of different wings for different students and such. She also took me to the buildings that I would have classes in tomorrow. Wow, I couldn't believe that it was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that I would start my music classes and I couldn't wait.

"Bella, it's about six now. Do you want to go back to the dorms and order a pizza or something? Because I don't really feel like eating here tonight. And any case, I think you're tired and it's better if you can go back and unpack and stuff." Angela said to me.

I agreed so we headed back toward the building where my dorm was located. The sun was still bright and hot outside, even though it was almost six. But it wasn't the overwhelming heat of the afternoon. I guessed the weather had cooled down a little bit, which I was grateful for.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Rosalie!" Angela suddenly called out.

I looked around to see who she was talking to and then I noticed that there were a couple of shadows right in front of the building. One of the shadows moved forward toward us.

"Hey Ang," a girl's dulcet tones greeted us. "And you must be the new girl right? Isabella, is that it?"

"Yep," I confirmed. "And you must be Rosalie."

"Yeah I am. Ang told you about me, didn't she?" She accused, turning to stare at Angela.

"Hey," Angela said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I wasn't the one screaming my head off this afternoon about some stupid thing or other. You know, I think the whole building could've heard you."

"Well, it wasn't my fault either. If that big friggin asshole, Emmett, hadn't snapped my bra strap earlier, the whole thing would never have happened."

"Well, why did he snap your bra strap, might I ask?"

"Because he's an obnoxious bastard." Rosalie said, sounding really mad.

"Is that so," Angela said, a note of mirth in her voice. "That's what you always say."

"It's true, though. Those Cullens are just stuck up, arrogant, obnoxious, people who are just too rich for their own damn good." The boy, whom I presume to be Jasper, cut in. "And Hi to you too, Bella. Welcome to the Academy."

"Thanks," I said.

"So where are you guys going?" Rosalie asked us, changing the subject abruptly. I guessed that she didn't want to talk about the Cullens any longer.

"Well, since today's Bella's first day, I thought maybe it might be better for us just to order a pizza and eat in her room. You can join us if you like. Bella won't mind."

"Of course I won't," I said, smiling at them. "I'm trying to make all the friends I can."

"But aren't you rooming with Tanya Denali?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I hate her is what!" Rosalie exclaimed, sounding peeved. "That girl is even worse than her no-good boyfriend and his family."

"Oh, really? She seemed all right this afternoon when I met her." I said, puzzled.

"Uh, trust me Bella, you'll see her other side soon enough. Just stay on her good side and you'll be fine."

"All right," I said, a little daunted.

"Anyway, we'd love to join you. But I just hope that Tanya's not there. We'll just probably end up screaming at each other or something."

"I doubt she'll be there, Rose." Jasper said. "She's probably hanging out with the Cullens and eating fancy Italian food."

So convinced, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, and I headed upstairs to my dorm room for order our pizza.

After our food arrived, we all dug into the pizza like ravenous dogs. I was starving. I wasn't really tired from the flight, like most people would, but I so hungry. With all the walking I'd done during the day, I think I deserve to be hungry.

While we ate, we talked animatedly about everything we could think of. I felt extremely comfortable around Rosalie and Jasper and I haven't known them for that long. They treated me like I already belonged in their little group.

Under the bright florescent light of the room, I saw that Rosalie's hair was blonde and the light seems to reflect it, making it so glossy and shiny. And when she moved, even from her nondescript shadow, I could tell that she was graceful. She was definitely a beautiful girl.

They asked me about why I was here at the Academy. The thing about this school is that, you sort of have to have a talent in the arts; acting, singing, playing an instrument, modeling, drawing; anything that deals with artistic talents. Everyone here has a different talent and the school was made for those talented kids.

"I play the guitar, actually," I told them, through a mouthful of pizza. "I'm not that good. So it really surprised me when I got the scholarship."

"I don't know about that," Jasper commented, "you must be for the school to pick you. The school only goes for the best."

We continued to talk after we cleaned everything up. But soon, it was drawing close to nine PM and everyone was really tired, including me. So Rosalie, Jasper, and Angela left, leaving me alone in the room.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I was exhausted, understandably. I had had that long flight from Forks to Florida and now, I have to adjust to the time difference as well. But even though I was drained, I couldn't sleep yet.

I ran my mind over the day's events.

It seemed like I had made new friends here and they didn't seem to mind my blindness. And they weren't the fake kind of friends that I used to have in Washington, either. They genuinely liked me and I felt comforted, just to know that I wasn't starting out bad at all.

But the thing that was bugging me was that, the school didn't just seem to have artistic geniuses only, the school to harbor well-known celebrities as well. I had come to the school to have a better chance, a better shot at my dream. I didn't like the feud between the Cullens and Hales as well.

I hated violence and I vowed to myself that I was going to help them in some way. And anyway, I had a deep suspicion that the fights were just a pretense for them. Because I felt like Rosalie actually like Emmett Cullen and Jasper, Alice Cullen.

Surely, this year was going to be full of drama for me. And I smiled at the prospect of my first day tomorrow, before slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Yes!!!!! My third chapter is done and I've updated three days in a row, I'm so proud of myself. And this was the longest chapter yet, woot woot. LOL. I stayed up until one AM last night to do my homework since I was too busy writing to do much of anything. You guys better thanks me for that. JK.

I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my last two chapters. You guys are so awesome. I love the questions too. I know that a lot of people wre really confused about the blindness thing, so I'm going to explain, since I'm a really good expert at it. LOL

Bella has a disease called Retinitis Pigmentosa, RP for short. RP is like a disease that the pigments in your retinas doesn't function probably. You're not totally blind, you can see really, really bright colors and shadows and shapes and stuff. It's really a lot like seeing out of a tunnel, but a very, very small tunnel. When you have RP, you have no night vision at all. Bella reads Braille, uses a cane and all that good stuff. But she really doesn't need it during the day. Except that she really should use her cane because she cant really see far away or down or from the side, which is her peripheral vision.

I hope that this long explanation explained in more detail about how Bella could see the limo and Angela's blush and Edward's green eyes. His sexy, green eyes. LOL.

A lot of people were confuzzled, I love that word, one of the reviewers used it, I forgot her name. But anyway, I just wanted to tell everybody that I'm making this story with Bella and making her fall in love with Edward a different way. So yeah.

Again, thx for reading my story. It's such a good feeling to know that there are people out there who likes it, it gives me the warm fuzzies. LOL

XOXOX, ALL MY BLIND LOVE TO YOU, SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

FIRST IMPRESSIONS

DISCLAIMER" DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

"I can't believe this!" A loud screaming from the hallway pulled me from my deep sleep. I buried my head further into my pillow. It was too early in the morning for this kind of noise. My alarm didn't even ring yet.

Suddenly, I heard my door burst open and the same loud voice screeched, "I can't fucking believe this!

Bella, get up! You need to hear this!"

Ugh, this was just perfect. Rosalie's voice could be really loud when she wants it to be. I didn't know her long, but still, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I groaned, burrowing my face under my pillow. I didn't know what time it was, but it was still too early for me and I could really be a grouch in the morning.

Somebody yanked the pillow off of my head and tugged at my shoulder. I resisted, but the other person was much stronger and they successfully got me to open my eyes.

"Rosalie," I moaned, closing my eyes again. The sun was streaming through the window, making the room extremely bright. It hurts my eyes just to look at it and Rosalie's hair didn't help either. The rays of sunlight were bouncing off her golden locks and straight into my eyes, making it more painful still.

"Bella, you won't believe this when you hear this!" She shrieked, close to my face.

"Ugh, Rosalie," I whined, pressing my hands over my ears, "can you quiet down? And I heard you for, how many times it had been.

Now, what's going on that you couldn't tell me when the time was more appropriate."

"Bella, don't be like that." She said, her tone hurt, "seriously, I thought that you would like to know what's going on."

"I do, now what?" I asked, reluctantly sitting up, rubbing my eyes tiredly and trying to get used to the sunlight. "What has you screaming at --" I hit the button on my talking alarm clock, listening to the time, "at frickin' five thirty in the morning!" My voice rose an octave higher at the end.

"Calm down," Rosalie said, her voice miffed, "it's really important."

"What then?" I asked, exasperated. Why can't she just tell me already? I was getting extremely irritated.

"It's Alice Cullen," she said, her voice getting mad again.

"Ugh, Rosalie." I groaned, flopping back on the bed, "not this again.

I came here just yesterday and this feud thing between you guys has already gotten to me. It's so stupid!"

"Yes it is," Angela's voice came from the doorway. I didn't realize she was standing there all along.

"She came in and woke me too, Bella," she continued, walking into the room, "and over her sleeping arrangements, too."

"Well," Rosalie snapped, "what am I supposed to do when Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen, is my roommate?"

"What," I asked, sitting up again, "you guys are roommates?"

"Unfortunately," Rosalie said bitterly.

"But, didn't you find out yesterday?" I asked, really confused.

"No," she snapped again, "I didn't find out until five minutes ago.

Alice Cullen just walked in about ten minutes ago like it was her own place.

So, naturally, I asked what the hell she was doing in my room and she just said that it was her room, too. Apparently, she wasn't there last night because she was at her brothers' suite with that Tanya girl, partying or something.

When she came in, I spazzed out. She acted like that whole dorm room was hers. That girl has to be the most annoying, stuck up person I've ever met."

"I thought Tanya was worse," Angela said wryly, sitting on the end of my bed. "Speaking of which, where is Tanya?"

"She's at Edward Cullen's." Rosalie said, a mocking note in her voice. "Doing God knows what."

"So, what are you going to do, Rosalie?" I asked, really curious about what she would do.

"I don't know," Rosalie wailed now, the situation catching up to her again. "I have no idea what to do.

I really can't believe the school would do something like this. Putting me and Alice Cullen together. It's like putting gasoline and fire or something."

I laughed at her weird comparison. "But, can't you ask the school to switch roommates or something?"

"The school doesn't let you do that," Angela explained, "you have to stay with whoever you got."

"That's really stupid if you ask me," Rosalie fumed. "Why can't I get a single room like Angela …" her voice trailed off.

Then she snapped her fingers, "I got it, Ang. I can room with you." She said, sounding excited.

"What?" Angela yelped, jumping up. For this early in the morning, I was surprised at the speed of her movement.

"You can't do that Rosalie.

My room is so small already, and there's no extra bed for you or anything. It would be so cramped and everything."

"Come on, Angela." Rosalie whined, "just for one night, if it doesn't work out, then fine, I'll take Alice Cullen."

"Fine," Angela said, not sounding happy. "You owe me for this, Hale."

"Sure thing," Rosalie replied. She sounded much happier now.

With the problem solved, Rosalie began relaying the whole tale of the incident. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I was drifting in and out of the conversation. I wasn't really sleeping, just in twilight of my mind.

Finally, the alarm on my bedside rang shrilly. "Oh, it's time to get up, Bella." Rosalie sang.

I sat up again, rubbing my eyes. Seriously, my first day at the Academy was not starting out as I planned.

Rosalie and Angela said good bye to me and left, Rosalie grumbling about the fact that she would have to face Alice Cullen again. That girl could really complain.

I hurried to get dressed and make myself presentable. Usually, I just threw on anything I laid my hands on, but today was a different case. I wanted to make an impression, so I took extra time to pick out my outphit.

When I was done, I ran the brush through my hair with long strokes before grabbing my backpack and hurrying out the door. I would meet Angela and Rosalie at their rooms. I heard a shrill pitched scream from somewhere. Not Rosalie again, I thought, sighing.

When I got to Angela's door, Rosalie and Angela was already waiting for me. "Oh, so it weren't you who screamed then," I commented.

"Nope," Rosalie said, "by the sounds of it, I think that was Tanya."

"Not kidding?" I asked.

"Nope," she said again, "I know what you mean, though. That girl has a set of lungs on her.

But I want to know what she's screaming about."

"I don't," said Angela. "We better get a move on, the teachers aren't really very accepting for tardiness on the first day."

We hurried down to the lobby to get our schedules and such. I sucked a deep lungful of the fresh morning air. Even though it was only about eight, the sun was already beating down stiflingly. I had to close my eyes against the bright rays, it was lucky that I remembered my cane this time.

"Hey, Ang," I said as we walked, "I don't have my schedule or anything. How am I supposed to know where I go?"

"No worries," Angela said airily, "I have your schedule right here.

Didn't you remember I said that I'm here to help you? Well, I got everything covered."

"But, Ang," Rosalie said, sounding confused, "she's not going to have all the same classes as you. How can you help her then?"

"Well, that's a problem, I guess." Angela said worriedly.

"Guys," I said, a bit annoyed, "I'm not that helpless you know. I can help myself and be independent and that stuff.

So stop worrying. If I need any help, I'll just ask."

"Ok, Bella," they said in unison.

"But, seriously," Angela said, "if you need any help, just ask and everyone will be glad to help you. After all, you're like the first blind student here, so everyone will jump over themselves to help you."

I didn't like the sound of that. Of me, being a novelty at the school. But I didn't say anything.

"Anyway, can I see my schedule?" I asked holding out my free hand to Angela. "I want to see what classes I have."

"Um," she muttered, she sounded uncomfortable. "Well, the thing is. It's in print, and I don't have a Braille copy.

I'm sorry."

"Oh, Angela. There's nothing to be sorry about. Just read it to me or something. I'll memorize it."

Angela began reading off my schedule and Rosalie began commenting on the teachers that I was going to have. Apparently, the English teacher was a loser and didn't know what he was doing. But I noticed that Rosalie didn't throw any insult at the music teachers or anything.

"Rosalie," I began, "what's your talent? Why are you here?"

"I'm a dancer," Rosalie replied simply. "I do all kinds of dancing. Tap, hip-hop, ballet."

"I should have known," I muttered. Rosalie's figure was fit for a model and it was so graceful.

"Ooohhh, Bella, you have English and Trig and History with me." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Cool."

"Hey, door Bella." Angela said before the door could clip me in the head. I would really need to pay closer attention, but this damn sun was making me blinder than I already was.

"All right, Bells," Angela said, "this is here where you have to go off on your lonesome."

"Good luck," both Angela and Rosalie said, giving me a squeeze. So I started to go off to my first class, which was French.

I remembered vaguely where the class was from the tour that Angela had given me yesterday. If I just followed this hallway down here and turn right at the end, I would be fine. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I suddenly crashed into something bulky and rippling with muscles.

The force of it should have knocked me over, but my reliable cane went to my aid. I felt my cane slip in between the person's legs and the grip hit the their groin. The collision force made the force much harder and I felt my hand brush against something that I would not rather mention.

The other person, a boy, let out an ear splitting shriek, which sounded extremely like a girl's. I felt my face burn bright red with embarrassment.

"Owww!" The guy kept saying, hopping on the spot. "Oh, man. Oh, man."

I heard laughter all around me. Catcalls and whistles rang around the hall. I think I've set a new record for the color red on Earth.

Oh my God. This was not the way I wanted to make my first appearance in this new school. I was so mortified that I wanted to crawl in to a hole and die, but of course, what I wanted never happens when I want it to.

"Emmett Cullen! Shut up this instant!" A loud voice that seemed to even pierce through the crowd's laughter yelled. "Can't you see that she's embarrassed. 

Now shut your mouth and let the girl be."

The voice seemed to move closer and closer to me as she spoke. The girl sounded very familiar to me for some reason. And then, the name sunk in, Emmett Cullen. Oh no, this was not good. If this huge guy was Emmett, then he could beat me to a pulp if he wanted to. And I had just hit his balls, which must really hurt, so he has every reason to get mad. God, I was dead for sure.

AN: hey hey yall,

Man, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, a week I think. To be honest, I was just lazy and didn't want to write this chapter, so sue me. LOL. I don't know what you guys think about this chapter. The beginning was kind of slow, but the end was hilarious, don't you think. This really did happen to me and it was the most mortifying moment of my life. Seriously, I'm not kidding. It might not seem that funny or embarrassing to you guys, but trust me, with everyone around staring and laughing and stuff, it makes the whole situation worse. Plz review this chapter. I really do need feedback on my chapters before I can update. Tell me if you thought this chapter was good, crappy or funny or anything. If you do, I'll ask Edward to give you a kiss. OOHHHHHH, LOL.

Review my good TWILIGHT FANS

September twilight

P.S. hey, I went to church yesterday for Palm Sonday and I prayed for reviews and you guys better help God make this come true. And I got up at four in the morning to finish writing this chapter, so you better leave me a review telling me how you love me. LOL

You don't have to read this but I thought I'd mention it. I went to see this movie premiere with my teacher. It's called Blindsight. It's about this blind woman who took her six blind Tibettan students to climb a peak next to Mount Everest. The first blind man to climb Mount Everest, Erik Weihenmayer, climbed with them too. I just think that it's amazing that these people could do that. You guys should really check it out. It's worth your while I tink.

And plz check out my other story too, Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned. I think that that story is going to be better than this one, but what ever. Just check it out. Thanks. OMG, this is a really long author's note. 

XOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

AWKWARD MOMENTS

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE OWNS IT ALL, UNFORTUNATELY. AND I OWN THIS AWFUL COLD.

I felt my face flush again as the boy, Emmett, let out another moan of pain. Seriously, I knew it had to hurt, but he was making it sound like I had torn out his genitals or something. He was making the situation worse and this mortifying incident was turning out to be the most embarrassing scene of my life yet.

"Emmett, you big baby!" The same girl's voice said again, sounding very exasperated. "Cut that out right this instant."

"Alice," Emmett groaned, "you don't know how it feels to have your nuts crushed by a stick thingy."

I didn't even have the courage to speak up and tell him that my cane wasn't a stick, but was called a cane. He was already intimidating with his size and booming voice. Although, the girlish squealing didn't make it quite that effective.

"I'm sorry," I finally got the nerve to say something. "I mean, I didn't see you there. It wasn't on purpose, I swear. And I'm really sorry for it." I stopped babbling.

"It's not your fault, Bella." The girl, whom I now realized was Alice Cullen. "He should've known better than to walk right into you like that. The idiot. He doesn't have the manners to even get out of somebody's way. Especially, when that person is blind."

I was wondering how in the world Alice Cullen knew my name, but decided not to ask. And how she knew I was blind. Though, now that I thought about it, everybody in this school must know about my arrival because most of them had come to this school first.

"Anyway," Alice continued, "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. It's really nice to meet you."

She shook my hand enthusiastically for a few minutes. She seemed really nice and the stories that Rosalie told seem not to fit with her character at all. She was bright and cheery and full of energy.

Finally, Emmett stopped his theatrics and calmed down. He also introduced himself to me. He also shook my hand enthusiastically. My hand was dwarfed by his giant paw and I felt like he was going to crush it.

"Man," Emmett said, "that was a helluva way to meet people, Bella. You should really find some other way to make new friends."

Then, the first bell rang shrilly and I jumped. The incident had taken most of my attention that I'd forgotten that I was supposed to find my way to French. Now, I still haven't found my destination, but I'd just met the notorious Cullens.

"Oh, we got to go to class," Alice chirped. "Bella, what class do you have right now? Can I help you to your class or something?"

"Um, I have French, actually." I answered her, grabbing up my stuff, which had fallen when I bumped into Emmett.

"Yay, me too," she said, sounding excited. "This is great!"

She hooked her tiny arm around mine and began skipping down the hall. This girl has too much energy. She yelled a good bye to her brother as we hurried down the hallway.

"I'm really sorry about back there," Alice apologized. "Emmett can be extremely moronic and he's really a goon. He really embarrassed you back there, didn't he?"

"Sort of," I admitted. "That never happened to me before and I didn't know how to deal with it. I should've payed attention to where I was walking, but I was too worried about finding my class in time."

"Well, that's OK, because we're here," she announced, opening the door to a room.

I noticed the shadow of someone standing at the front at the room. Alice pulled me into the room and toward the teacher.

"Madame Pierre," Alice sang, in her sweet soprano trill. "This is Bella Swan, your new student."

"Ah, Miss Swan, we've been expecting you." Madame Pierre spoke in a heavy French accent. "Alice, you can show Miss Swan to her seat, I suppose."

As Alice towed me toward my seat, I felt my face get red. It was something I did often when uncomfortable. I could feel the gazes of the students who were already there in the class train on my face. I couldn't see any of them clearly, they were just blobs and shadows, but I could sense their questioning stares on me. This was getting really embarrassing again.

I sat down at my seat, next to Alice's. The second bell rang and the class started. It was only the first day, but Madame Pierre was a hard teacher and she worked us until the last minute. She even assigned us some homework. This was definitely harder than any of my classes back in Washington.

When the class ended, Alice jumped up and began dragging me from the class. "That was horrible," she moaned. "I forgot how Pierre could be. But seriously, homework on the first day, and French too."

"I know what you mean," I said. "But at least, you can read it. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Well, I'll find a way."

"Yeah, I guess I see your problem," Alice said. "Oh, hey. How about this, Bella? You and I can do it together this afternoon or something. That would be fun."

"Sure, Alice." I agreed, happy that she offered.

Alice was really a sweet girl. She was fun too. She wasn't the screaming, stuck up person that I'd heard yesterday yelling at Jasper.

When we got to our next class, Rosalie was standing by the door, waiting for me. I could tell that her posture got more rigid when she saw me walking arm in arm with Alice. I inwardly cringed. What would I say? I liked Rosalie a lot, but I also like Alice, and I didn't know how Rosalie would react to that.

"Hey, Rosalie," I greeted her nervously. "How was your first class?" I mentally kicked myself that was the lamest question in the history of questions.

"It was OK," she replied, her voice a little stiff.

Beside me, I could feel Alice straighten and turn her head to stare at Rosalie. "Hello, Rosalie," she said in a cool tone.

"Hello, Alice," Rosalie replied, equally as cool and distant.

We stood there, me feeling extremely awkward as the crowd of kids surged around us. It was really uncomfortable, just standing here while Rosalie and Alice stared down one another. I was glad that I couldn't see neither of their stares because I was sure that they would look fierce.

Finally, I decided to move into the classroom and break away from the glaring match. I walked in the door, releasing Alice's arm. I felt weird standing next to Alice while Rosalie stood alone. I was the middle person in this and I didn't like it one bit.

This was Trigonometry, one of my worse subjects. It was hard because I couldn't really understand the pictures and equations and stuff, but it was worse that I couldn't see them. I sat in between Rosalie and Alice in the back. I was thankful that I didn't make a scene in this class.

The period dragged by slowly. I was hyper aware of the two people sitting next to me, both stiff and silent. I tried to make conversation, but shut up when they both gave me short, curt answers.

When the bell rang for my next class, I jumped up, nearly knocking the chair over. Finally, release from the most awkward class I've ever had.

Alice said a quick good bye to me and hurried off. Rosalie and I walked silently to our next class together. We had English, my favorite subject, together and I knew that Rosalie would crack soon and talk to me.

I was right; we were near the class when she spoke. "I didn't know you were friends with Alice Cullen." She said it in a distant kind of way, like she didn't really care what my answer would be.

"Rosalie," I said, sort of pleading, "don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"You know perfectly well. I know that you don't like Alice and everything, but to tell you the truth, she's really nice. As nice as you, and that's saying a lot.

You're one of the first people whom I made friends with and I really like you. But um, something happened this morning and well, Alice just helped me. I think that you don't really know or understand her. If you do, then you know that she's a really nice person. You know, she didn't mention anything about her designer stuff or anything."

Rosalie was quiet for a minute, and then she hooked her arm around mine in a similar fashion to Alice.

She didn't say anything for a while, and then she spoke, "I guess you're right about everything. I really like you too, Bella. I mean, I don't usually take on to anyone as quickly as I have you.

But when I saw you so chummy with Alice Cullen, I just got indignant, I guess. I thought you might like her better than me."

I was oddly surprised. Rosalie, was feeling insecure. But how could she? She was beautiful and smart and funny. How could she, of all people, be feeling insecure.

We just walked the rest of the way, still silent. But now, it wasn't as uncomfortable.

The English class went better than I could have hoped for. The class wasn't the best English class that I could have wanted, but still, it was English. Thank God though that the teacher didn't assign any homework. Through the whole class, Rosalie chatted under her breath to me, since we sat in the back. It seemed like her whole spell had gone away and now, she had accepted that I was still her friend.

History went in a similar fashion. The History teacher was really a bore. I suspected that the whole year, we'll just be reading from the book. But, it was fine with me.

Finally, it was time for lunch and I sighed with relief. Listening to the teacher's droning voice was really getting to me.

"We're meeting Jasper and Angela for lunch," Rosalie informed me as we walked outside the building. The sun was as hot as ever and I felt myself start to sweat just like the day I came.

"Where do we get our food though?" I asked.

"It depends," Rosalie replied. "We have tons of stuff. McDonalds, couple of restaurants, and ice cream shops. This school is really awesome because of that."

"Wow. Not kidding?"

"Nope."

Rosalie and I decided to just grab a salad and split it. She showed me an area in the back of the dorm buildings. I was amazed to discover that there was a lake at the school. Around the lake, there were picnic tables and Jasper and Angela were waiting for us at one of them.

Our table was situated underneath a large tree with spreading branches. It provided tons of shade and cooling breezes swirled around my hair.

Our group chatted happily while we ate. I was happy and contented here with just my new friends around me. I felt like I belonged here, like I never had back in Forks. They asked me about my first day and I told them about my classes. I excluded the incident of this morning, not wanting to relive the embarrassment of this morning.

Rosalie was telling Jasper and Angela about Alice, when somebody sat down at our table.

"Hey, guys," Ben's voice greeted us all.

"Hi, Ben," I said happily. "Thanks for helping me yesterday."

"No prob," he said, brushing it off. "So, how was your first day? I heard you made quite a scene this morning. I wish I could have seen that."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked confusedly. "What scene?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. It was still too embarrassing for me to talk about.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Ben inquired humor in his voice. "Bella stuck her stick thing right between Cullen's legs. I heard that she gave him quite a jab to the balls, too."

"You're not kidding!" Rosalie squealed, clapping her hands together. "She did not!"

Everybody around the table started laughing uncontrollably. Jasper even slapped his hands on the table, he was laughing so hard. My cheeks burned a bright red for the millionth time.

"Bella," Angela gasped between fits of giggles, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew that you would laugh at me, and it's already embarrassing with just the whole school seeing the incident."

"But," Ben said, "I still wish I could've seen that. That would have been priceless."

"Oh, shut up, already!" I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Finally, their paroxysms of laughter died down. They still chortled every now and then when they thought about it. They teased me all the way through the rest of lunch.

Even though Angela took part in razzing me, I noticed that she was acting really shy around Ben. When he would talk to her or ask her a question, she would stutter and stumble over her own words. Angela was shy and quiet around other people, but I knew there was another reason to it. I didn't want to ask her about it yet. Inside I smiled at my revelation.

Soon, it was time for lunch to be over and everybody left for their respective classes. Rosalie and Angela chatted happily all the way to the building. They still couldn't get over the whole Emmett incident.

I was mostly quiet on the walk there. I was thinking and anticipating my first guitar class in this new school. After all, this was the class that I was waiting for, well, my whole life practically. I just hoped that it lived up to my standards.

My two friends bid me a good luck and headed off to their classes. Rosalie headed off to her dance classes, since she was taking two kinds of dancing. Angela went off to her violin lesson. I should have known with her quiet, sweet way.

I took in a deep breath and put my hand on the handle and nearly pushed the door open, when two very loud voices came from the room. I stopped, not wanting to interrupt the conversation going on inside. It sounded like the people having the conversation was really mad.

Then, I caught my name and my breath caught in my throat.

"Cullen," said a cold voice inside, "I don't have time for this. Bella is coming right now and I don't want to mess this lesson up for her. And you're definitely going to screw everything up for both me and Bella, so just leave."

"Ah, come on, Irina," a beautiful, familiar voice floated through the door. "Who cares about Bella Swan? I need to talk to you, so I will."

My cheeks flushed with anger. One of the voices inside the room belongs to Edward Cullen. My earlier dislike for him rose to the surface and I wondered why the kid was so unpleasant, especially toward me. And when I haven't done anything to him, too.

This was getting too much and I wanted to storm in there and demand what the hell was his problem I just met, well not really yesterday, but the kid had already gotten my skin. Maybe it was his perfect, arrogant voice or the stories that the others had told me, but I just couldn't help but hate him.

But then, the words in the conversation caught my attention. I didn't really want to eavesdrop anymore, but I couldn't help but hear the heated argument inside. …

AN: HEY YOU ALL LOVELY FANS!!

I GOT A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS THE LAST TIME. THAT IS JUST AWESOME. YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME. ANYWAY, SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT HEY, WHAT CAN A GIRL DO WHEN SHE'S SICK? I GUESS LOTS OF PPL WRITES THEIR STORY, BUT I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO DO IT. HAHA. I'M LAZY LIKE THAT. AND THEN, MY MOM FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE STOVE WHEN SHE WAS HEATING SOMETHING AND SHE LEFT THE HOUSE, WITH A BLIND GIRL IN THE HOSUE, I ASK YOU? I FREAKED OUT WHEN I WOKE UP AND THE SMELL OF SMOKE WAS EVERYWHERE. SERIOUSLY, THANK GOD FOR NEIGHBORS, MIRACLE WORKERS THEY ARE. BUT I LEARN A LIFE LESSON, NEVER STAY HOME ALONE AGAIN. LOL. ANYWHO, I HAD A GRATE EASTER. HOW BOUT YOU GUYS. I'LL UPDATE SOON AS SOON AS I CAN. I PRAYED TO GOD YESTERDAY THAT HE WOULD SEND ME TONS OF REVIEWS, SO YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME.

MAY EDWARD LOVES BE WITH YOU, TWILIGHTERS

SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

2+1 0

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS SO DON'T BITE ME, LOLOLOL!!

"Edward," Irina snapped, her voice aggravated. "I know what you want to talk to me about. And I just want to say that no, I will not do it for you."

"You haven't even heard -" Edward began, but was interrupted by Irina.

"You don't have to. My dear little sister, Tanya, got to me before you have. So, I do know what you're here for."

"Ah, she did not tell me that," Edward Cullen said, sounding a little taken aback.

"Yeah, well, she didn't want you to do anything stressful. Tanya knows how I feel toward you and that's why she didn't want you to go to all this trouble.

Isn't she a good girlfriend, Edward?" Irina mocked sarcastically.

"Irina, I know that you don't like me, but this is just not for me, it's for my whole family and the charity event. Don't you want to help raise money to help little children? Please, Irina, I'll pay you anything, as long we have the best guitarist at that event."

"Sucking up won't help, Edward." She said amusedly. "And guilt tripping me won't do any good, either," she added.

There was a short pause, then Edward spoke again. "Come on, Irina. Isn't there anything -- anything, I can do to convince you to play for us?"

"No," Irina replied curtly. "I don't know how many times I've said it already, I will not play for you. I especially won't play for a jackass."

I held my breath, waiting for what Edward Cullen was going to say next.

"Thank you for your time," he snapped, mad as can be.

Before I knew what was happening, he had wrenched the door open. I almost fell headfirst into the room. Luckily, I reached out and grabbed the door jam with my hand. With a yelp, I drew back my hand as the door slammed shut, even then, the side of the door clipped one of my fingers.

Edward Cullen swept by me without even saying a word. He didn't even glance at me, I think. What a jerk.

I straightened up,

nervous again by what Irina's reaction of my listening might be.

"Bella?" Irina spoke, standing close to the doorway. "You're Bella Swan right?"

"Um, yes," I mumbled. "I'm really sorry about my listening to your conversation. I didn't mean to, it just, I was here, and I couldn't help but listen." I blurted out before Irina could speak again.

The woman just laughed airily and said, "No worries, Bella. It doesn't matter anyway. Edward Cullen just thinks that people has to do what he tells them too."

She sighed and said, "But, let me introduce myself. My name is Irina Denali, and I'll be your instructor. I hope that we'll get along fine."

"I'm sure we will," I smiled at her. "But, you said, Denali? So you're related to Tanya?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She said, sighing. "She's not the greatest sister a girl can have."

I didn't comment on that point. I just met her and I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"So, have you met Edward Cullen, yet?" Irina asked conversationally as we sat down at one of the empty tables.

"Um, not really," I replied. "I mean, I know who he is and everything because he's dating Tanya, who is also my roommate. But he hasn't actually introduced himself to me."

"Typical Edward Cullen style. Never show people who he is unless they come to him first. The stuck up -" she trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging. I knew what she was getting at though.

"So," she started again. "You're my sister's roommate, ha? How do you like it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "She wasn't there last night. I only talked to her when I came yesterday. But that was it."

She sighed, "Well, I guess I knew where she was."

I nodded.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers loudly. I jumped a little bit in my seat.

"Screw Tanya and her sucky boyfriend, this is our first class and we're totally going to have fun today." I could tell by her voice that she was smiling broadly.

I smiled back, excited. Irina was bright and cheery and she gave off a kind of happy vive that no one would be able to resist.

"All right. I want to learn a little bit more about you. Just tell me why you came to this school and everything."

So, I started telling her about my interest in guitar and my love of music. I told her about my family and what it was like in Washington.

Then Irina explained to me her story.

"I've always loved playing the guitar myself," she said, the passion of her love prominent in her voice. "I wasn't like anything like Tanya.

I was always the quiet type and I would always rather stay home and be with my music than go to some stupid party with my sister. She was always the party type. That's how she got discovered actually. Her talent as a model was because of a party."

There she stopped, then continued. "She went to a party where Edward Cullen was attending and they started going out. He was already an actor then and he helped her to get into her career now."

She sighed again, "As for myself. I'm just a sophomore in college, studying to be a professional musician."

"College?" I asked, puzzled. "I thought you have to graduate first to become a teacher."

"Yeah, but for me it's different. The school hired me because they told me that you're a special case. A very special case actually. They told me that you have a lot of potential and that they need an expert to help you."

I just flushed at her compliment.

"So, I took the job to get spending money. Although our family is, um, rich with all of Tanya's little commercials and modeling shoots, I don't take her money. I rather work for my own, so I took the job.

And I have to say that I'm glad I did. You seem like a very beautiful and intelligent young woman. I think that we're going to have fun this year." I could tell that she was smiling again.

For the next hour and a half, Irina tested me on my skills on the guitar. She said that it was just a little test that she wanted to give me so that she know what the level of my playing was. She was apparently very happy with my knowledge about the guitar. She was shocked, however, to discover that I didn't know how to read music.

"Bella, please tell me you are joking?" Irina pleaded.

"No," I said, feeling ashamed. "I just never found the need to learn how to read music."

"What do you mean?" Irina exclaimed, sounding horrified. "How did you learn to play so well then?"

"Well, I sort have played by ear." I admitted, not knowing what the big deal was.

"By ear?" She echoed, amazed. "Bella, that is just, amazing!

I've heard piano players playing by ear, but the guitar. But well, it's just another thing for me to teach you. We need to get you materials in braille as well."

I just nodded mutely. So that's what the problem was. I had always taught myself how to play the guitar. The notes of the songs just naturally appear into my mind and out through my fingers. It had always seem so natural to me.

Also, I had seen no point in learning it. What am I going to do if I can't read the music while I played. But I didn't mention it to Irina.

When the bell rang, signaling that classes were over, Irina walked out of the building with me. "Bella, I'm really glad we'll be working together, it's going to be a wonderful year."

She then gave me a hug and hurried off back to her college.

"Bella!" Alice's excited voice rang across the grounds as I walked slowly toward my dorms.

I still wasn't sure where the building was and I was just following it on memory. Though, I thought I had a pretty good idea where it was.

"Come Bella!" Alice yelled again. "Over here!"

I laughed quietly to myself, sure, over here. I followed her voice to one of the picnic tables beside the lake.

"Hey, hey, hey, Bella!" Another, booming and extremely familiar voice boomed next to me.

I literally jumped a foot off the ground. I hadn't notice that Emmett was sitting there.

"Oh, my God, Emmett!" Alice scolded. "Don't do that to her."

Emmett just laughed uproariously, slapping the wooden table. It shook with the force of his laughter.

I put my hand over my heart to calm down my beating heart. "Emmett, I think we're even from this morning, don't you think?" I asked, taking deep breaths. "And, please, don't … ever … do … that … to … me … again! Especially not to a blind person! It's like the worst thing you can do, scaring them like that!"

Emmett just kept laughing until a resounding slap on the back of his head by Alice. I grinned.

"Jeez, Alice," he said, obviously rubbing the back of his head. "That was violent!"

She just giggled happily. I laughed along with her. Emmett was really a goon and despite the earlier incident, I was starting to really like him.

"I was thinking we might," Alice started. Then she suddenly screamed, "Edward, here, here!"

I groaned inside my head. Not him, again.

"Ah, shit." I heard Emmett muttered under his breath. "He has _her_ with him."

"Her?" I asked softly, knowing that what it was, he didn't want Edward to hear it.

"His retarded girlfriend," he whispered back. "Tanya. I hate her. She's such a prep."

I laughed. "She sounds like one."

"Hey, guys!" a very, chirpy and slightly annoying voice said behind me.

I turned quickly around and realized that Tanya was right behind me. The sun behind her set fire to her strawberry blond hair so that I had to squint to see her outline.

"Bella?" She asked, shock in her voice. "What are _you_ doing here?" Her tone made it apparent that she didn't expect or want me there.

AN: HEY HEY PEOPLE,

HOW WAS YOU GUY'S WEEK?? SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, USUAL STORY. TOO LAZY. LOL. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK, I PERSONALLY LIKED IT CUZ IRINA'S IN IT. I WANT TO USE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT THAT DOESN'T GET A LOT OF ATTENTION, IT MAKES THE STORY MUCH MORE INTERESTING. I ALSO GAVE SOME HINTS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS TOO FOR WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN. I DON'T KNOW THOUGH, IT MIGHT BE REALLY LITTLE. WHO KNOWS. SO, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, GIVE ME THOSE REVEIWS PEOPLE, MAKES ME VERY, VERY HAPPY.

TAM BIET TOI LAN SAU, HAHA, VIETNAMESE!!

3 SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT

And yeah, I play the piano myself, not the guitar. Though, I know people who does play the guitar. I was going to make Bella play the piano but Edward's already playing it, so yeah. Also, oh never mind, haha.

3


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**HYSTERIA**

**DISCLAIMER: ITS NOT MINE, THOUGH I WISH IT WAS**

**I stood up quickly, grabbing my things. The apparent tone of annoyance in Tanya's voice got under my skin. I knew just by someone's tone of voice if they want me there or not.**

**"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked, surprised by my actions. "Aren't we doing the French homework together?"**

**"Um, yeah." I said, just now remembering I said yes to Alice about working together. "But, I need to go find Angela for something. I'll swing by later though."**

**I could tell that Alice was deliberating if she should protest or just let me go. Emmett made the decision for us, however.**

**"Stay for a little bit, Bella. Don't you want to meet, Edward?" Emmett asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and forcing me down on the bench. There was something in his voice, I didn't know what it was, but it sounded like annoyance.**

**Then, Edward spoke up, "You're the girl who was at Irina's class this afternoon. Bella Swan, the blind girl?"**

**My jaw clenched with suppressed irritation. It wasn't that I minded my blindness, it was just that I hated being called "the blind girl" in the tone of voice that Edward Cullen had used to describe me. So what if I was blind, there was nothing wrong with that.**

**"Yeah, I am." I said, challenging. "And who are you?" My aggravation made me rude.**

**"You don't know who I am?" Edward asked, a tad surprised.**

**"That's amazing isn't it, Edward?" Emmett asked smugly. "Makes a change that somebody doesn't know who you are."**

**"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled. "She's blind, what do you expect. She can't watch movies and that's why she doesn't know who I am."**

**Then, he turned to me and said, "I'm Edward Cullen. Alice's and Emmett's brother and also an actor."**

**He spoke snobbily and it made my skin boil with anger. The comment he made about my being blind and can't watch movies got to me more than anything else. I hate it when people assume things about me.**

**"Nice to meet you." I fought hard to keep my tone polite.**

**"And she's my roommate," Tanya cut in. "Isn't that wonderful?" She sounded so fake in her enthusiasm that it almost made me want to puke.**

**"Well," I said, standing up again, "I should really be going. I'll see you guys later."**

**"All right, Bella," Alice chirped. "Come by my room later and we can do that paper and maybe order something out."**

**"That's fine, Alice." I agreed, smiling happily at her. Alice was such a nice girl that I couldn't help but like her.**

**As I left, waving to the others, I heard Tanya said something behind me. I was getting farther away, but it was still easy to distinguish her words. She probably didn't realize that I could hear better than most people.**

**"Alice," she said, clearly annoyed. "Why are you hanging around her? She's not worth your time.**

**She's just looking for attention. Acting all helpless and pitiful so people would feel bad for her. That's why you're trying to be her friend, isn't it, Alice? Because you feel sorry for her?"**

**I clenched my teeth together, hard. How dare she say those kinds of things about me. She didn't even know me at all. Ugh, I also hate people who are so fake, acting all nice and sweet in front of them, and then turn around and stab them in the back.**

**I couldn't hear what Alice's reply was. The sun was behind me, which was good, because I could see better without it streaming in my eyes. The dormitories was right in front of me.**

**I happily stepped in to the cool building. I ran up the stairs to the floor that my room was on. I didn't feel like riding the stuffy little elevators.**

**When I passed one of the room, which I soon realized was Angela's, I heard beautiful music coming from the room. I stopped in my tracks, listening intently to it. The graceful tune continued weaving a pattern of complicated notes.**

**The dulcet tones of the little flute wove a picture of sadness and beauty. It rose to higher pitches and then lower to a more mournful sound. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. The melody was just so beautiful, so heart warming.**

**The song finally stopped and I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes. The enchanting melody had brought forth the home sickness I felt deep inside. I didn't even realize the aching until I heard the song.**

**Even though I was excited for this new adventure, I truly missed my parents. Maybe I was just being sentimental, but now, I wish I had my parents along side me. I wish they could see how happy and how well I seem to fit in here.**

**"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela's concerned voice drew me out of my sad thoughts. "You're not crying are you?"**

**"No, not really. The song, it … it just made me a little emotional about missing home and all.**

**Angela, were you the one playing that beautiful song?"**

**"Of course it was her." Jasper's voice spoke up behind me. "Nobody else can play the flute that wonderfully."**

**"Thanks, Jasper," Angela said, clearly blushing. "That's really nice of you."**

**"Well, hey," Rosalie said, appearing next to Angela from her room, "Bella had tears in her eyes, it was that beautiful."**

**"That song just made me miss home, that's all." I admitted, wiping my eyes again. "It just touched me really deeply."**

**Angela strode forward and gave me a big hug. "It's all right, Bella." She said, hugging me tight. "You'll be fine. After all, you have us here."**

**I nodded, sniffling a little bit at her kind words. I truly have found my niche at the school and it made me happy.**

**The other two also gave me big hugs and it brought more tears to my eyes.**

**Soon after though, we all went to the little lounge area on our floor. We just sat around, chatting and laughing. I kept complimenting Angela on her gift of making music. I loved just doing this, though. Hanging out with my new friends, sitting on the comfortable couches and relaxing.**

**It wasn't long however until I decided that I should go find Alice. I didn't really feel like seeing Tanya or Edward Cullen again. But I had promised and I truly needed help on the stupid homework.**

**"I better go and find Alice." I said, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. "We're supposed to do that French homework together."**

**"Alice Cullen?" Jasper asked, surprised. "Are you serious, Bella? You're hanging out with her?"**

**"Yeah. Why?" I replied, wondering at his tone of voice. "She's actually really nice, Jasper. It's just that, well, you guys just don't understand each other."**

**Jasper didn't answer and I inwardly groaned. Ah well, he just have to get over the fact that I am friends with Alice.**

**"Have fun, Bella." Angela said, patting my arm.**

**I left, hearing Jasper sighed behind me. I was definitely positive that there was something going on in Jasper that he wasn't telling us.**

**I walked around the hallways, looking for Alice's room. I had a general idea where it was, but I just couldn't find it. I was getting increasingly frustrated, when a voice behind me called my name.**

**"Bella," Edward Cullen spoke my name. "Are you looking for Alice?"**

**I stopped and turned around. "Um, yeah. Can you tell me where her room is?"**

**"Yeah, sure. It's over that way." He pointed down the hallway in the general direction.**

**A laughed bubbled deep in my chest and rose into my throat. A choked giggle slipped from the back of my throat and I started laughing uncontrollably. The irony of someone pointing the way for a blind person has always made me double over in hysteria.**

**I leaned against the wall, using it for support, I was laughing so hard. My knees couldn't take it and I slid down the wall into a sitting position. I was panting, trying to get enough air into my burning lungs.**

**I knew that what he said weren't really funny, but I couldn't help but be affected by it. It was just a vent for all the pent up feelings I have inside. It all just overwhelmed me and laughing helped release it. And I was thankful for it, because afterwards, it left me exhausted and limp and free of the emotions. Home sickness, love, anger, frustration, happiness, and just so many others that I couldn't name.**

**"There's something wrong with you." Edward concluded, staring at me with disgust. "I didn't even say anything, and you started laughing like a maniac. Is that how you usually are?"**

**I just shrugged his question off. I didn't really care at that moment what he says.**

**"I don't know, maybe." I hick upped, still full of bubbles of laughter.**

**"Well, if you're done," he started, "Do you still want to see, Alice?"**

**"Um, sure," I agreed.**

**I stood up unsteadily. I brushed myself off with my hands and grabbed up my stuff. My hair was in my eyes and I shook it out of the way.**

**I noticed that Edward was staring at me with a strange look on his face. It wasn't clear, so I couldn't identify what it was.**

**We headed down the hallway. I followed beside him as he walked briskly toward the direction of Alice's room.**

**When we got there, I heard the gentle music of a ballay. It sounded like the Nut Cracker. I never actually liked the stupid ballay. It just seemed pointless and plotless to me.**

**The music suddenly switched off and Alice's door flew open.**

**"Bella!" A high pitched squealing came from Alice that made my ears hurt. "Here you are! I've been waiting!" She sang, grabbing my arm.**

**She pulled me into her room. I smelled the scent of nail polish in the air. I looked around, and finally found the source.**

**Tanya was sitting on Alice's bed, painting her toe nails. Even from this distance and with my eye sight, the color was still visible. It was a brilliant shade of hot pink.**

**"Hey, Bella," she greeted me, in an uninterested voice. She never even looked up. Her blonde head was still bent down, looking at her paint job.**

**"Hi," I replied.**

**"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice asked, peevishly.**

**"I just wanted to talk about the charity event. I need your help about … something." He paused for a second before saying, something.**

**"Well, Edward." Alice snapped, aggravated. "You can talk to me later. You've been bothering me about this for a long time already.**

**I'll help when I can. But, Edward, Mom and Dad want you to organize this, not me. So, I'll just give you suggestions, but I'm not going to do everything for you."**

**"I didn't say I wanted you to do it for me." Edward was mad as hell now. I could literally feel the indignation rolling off him in waves.**

**"Sure," Alice scoffed. "Edward, you're my brother, I know you."**

**"Shut up, Alice." Tanya commanded, capping the top to her polish and walking to Edward's side. "Poor Edward already has a lot on his mind to worry about. He don't need anymore of your little jabs." She wrapped an arm around Edward's waist and hugged him, as though reassuring him.**

**"He's my brother, Tanya. I can say whatever I want to him." Alice was more than aggravated now, she was pissed.**

**I decided to speak up and break off the tense moment. "Um, Alice? Uh, are we still going to do that French homework?"**

**"Of course, Bella." Alice chirped, her happy self again. It was kind of scary, how she changed her moods so abruptly.**

**"Well, if you excuse me and my friend," Alice said, turning to the others again.**

**"Fine," Tanya huffed. "Be with your friend, Bella." She put an emphasis on friend.**

**Then, she grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him with her out of the room. Edward just followed her into the hallway. I heard him mutter something that made Tanya giggle girlishly.**

**"Fweeew," Alice exhaled, flopping back onto her soft mattress. "I'm glad she's gone."**

**I laughed and settled onto the opposite bed. I realized that the bed belongs to Rosalie. But the mattress was bare and there were no possessions around. I guessed that she had already taken her stuff to Angela's room. I didn't really know how Ang was going to deal with Rosalie and much of her stuff in her little room.**

**Alice and I started to work on our homework diligently. I slogged my way through the French like it was mud. I couldn't seem to grasp it.**

**Alice was a great help though. She has the perfect accent for it and she pronounced everything precisely. I soon discovered that her knowledge of the language was because her family had lived in France for a couple of years when she was in fourth grade.**

**When we were done, she ordered some pizza for us and we started to talk in earnest. She recounted stories of how it was in France and the different life styles there. I oohd and ahd at her elaborate descriptions of life in Paris.**

**When my watch chimed nine PM, I jumped. I hadn't realized I had stayed at Alice's for that long.**

**"You have to go," Alice said, jumping up from her sitting position. "It's getting late."**

**"Yeah," I agreed.**

**"I'll walk you back," she offered.**

**"Okay, sure."**

**As we walked toward my room, Alice continued to chatter about different things. She seriously has too much energy that needs releasing. I didn't even realize that I was tired until now. The day's activities had left me exhausted.**

**I notice a figure standing outside my room. I recognized Jasper's shadowy shape.**

**"Jasper," I asked, "what are you doing here?"**

**He turned around and saw Alice. I wasn't sure, but it looked like his lip twitched slightly when he saw her.**

**"Oh, nothing." He replied airily. "Just walking around and Rosalie wanted me to check if you were back, that's all."**

**"Um, okay," I said, wondering what his real motive was.**

**"Well, good night, Bella." Alice said, giving me a hug again. Besides being extremely energetic, Alice was also very short and tiny, like a pixie. Her spiky black hair poked my chin when she hugged me.**

**"NIGHT, Alice."**

**"Bye, Hale," Alice surprised me by speaking to Jasper at all.**

**"You too, Cullen." Jasper replied, equally cool.**

**After Alice left, Jasper also said good night and departed to his own dorm. I was pulling on my pajamas and thinking about why Jasper was waiting for me. And that smile on his face that weren't really a smile. There was definitely something going on, and I had a good idea what it was.**

**AN: I APOLOGIZE A MILLLION TIMES OVER FOR MY LAZINESS. BUT STILL, I WAS SICK FOR THE PAST WEEK AND I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS DAMN CHAPTER SO YEAH. ANYWAY, I HAVE SOME NEWS TO TELL YOU. I'M HAVING A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY AND I WANT TO WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTERS AND EVERYTHING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CHECK IT OUT. I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN MY OTHER STORY, FORGIVE ME FATHER, FOR I HAVE SINNED. NOBODY IS LIKE READING IT AND I SPENT TIEM ON IT. ITS VERY DISAPPOINTING. ANYWAY, OTHER NEWS IS THAT, I'M BEATAING FOR A COUPLE OF AUTHORS. I'M BEATING FOR KOTAXVAMPIRE. HER STORIES ARE AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEE, SO CHECK IT OUT, OR ELSE. LOL. THE OTHER AUTHOR IS MASOCHISM. HER STORY IS REALLY GOOD TOO. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT. REVIEW MY STORY TOO, LOL. BUT YEAH, JUST CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE I THINK ITS WORTH YOUR TIME. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, I KNOW THIS SONG, NO AIR, ITS LIKE THE PERFECT SONG FOR EDWARD AND BELLA. FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS IT, YOU HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME, ITS LIKE PERFECT FOR THEM. IT LIKE DESCRBIES THEIR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP AND EVERYTHING. ANYWAY, I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY SINCE I HAVEN'T IN A WHILE. THE THING WITH ME IS THAT I CANT SIT DOWN AND WRITE A CHAPTER IN OEN SITTING, I DO IT IN PARAGRAPHS, SO YEAH, IT TAKE A WHILE. ANOTHER TING, I DON'T THINK I'LL BE DOING ANY WRITING SINCE ITS MY SPRING BREAK AND I'M PRETTY PSYCHED AND I'M GOING TO THEATER CAMP NEXT WEEK, SO I'LL BE PRETTY BUSY. OMFG, THIS IS A BIG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE,. SO WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE ME AWESOME REVIEWS. I CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT ALREADY, ITS JUST FABULOUS. SO 3333333 TO ALL OF YOU**

**SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT: 33333**


End file.
